gingafandomcom_sv-20200213-history
GB
I Weed - Silver Fangs son Manga GB var en gång en tamhund, och levde ett lyckligt liv med sin husse. En dag slog GBs husse till honom, då ekonomin inte gått bra, och hängde sig själv. I ett försök att springa efter ambulansen kom han vilse och blev nästa påkörd av en lastbil. I sista andetaget blev han räddad av Smith, som förlorade sitt vänstra framben på grund av det. Med ingenstans att ta vägen, blev GB en hejduk åt Nero i Norra Alperna. En dag fann han två övergivna valpar i bergen, och tog hand om dem. Till den dag då de var så stora att GB tänkte visa upp dem för Nero så att de skulle kunna överleva. Men just den dagen, var ledaren över Södra Alperna, Hôgen, där. Hôgen blev rasande när han såg valparna, och trodde Nero håll tikar gömda för honom. För att bevisa att valparnas inte var hans, dödade Nero valparna framför GBs ögon. Det minnet förföljer GB och påminner honom om vilken ynkrygg han är. Något år senare, stöter han på en tiger-randig valp som försöker stjäla hans fågel. Efter en kort strid förstår att valpen bara vill ha fågeln till sin sjuka mamma, och ger honom denna med en varning att försvinna från bergen då Nero härskar. Senare samma dag blir han tillsagd att gå dit där kråkorna samlas då han inte tog med fågel. Där ser han samma valp från tidigare försöka jaga iväg kråkorna från sin döende mor. GB hjälper valpen, och valpens mor Sakura tackar den snälle Settern. Hon vet hon är döende och ber GB att föra hennes son till hans far, Ôus överbefälhavare Gin. Då det är tikens sista önskan innan hon dör, begraver GB henne och ger hennes son namnet Weed, ogräs, så att han aldrig ska vara utan vänner då ogräs växer överallt. Innan de ger sig av, stöter de på Shiban Sasuke som också jobbar åt Nero, som vill ha hjälp av GB att fånga gäss vid en gård. Men GB står fast vid att lämna bergen, och besöker Smith i hans hem hos sin ägare. Men då de börjar resan, passerar de gården, och ser att Sasuke ligger illa till då Vakthunden har honom i grepp. Weed anfaller Tosahunden, men GB flyr först. Men kommer på sig själv och anfaller han med. Vakthunden ger sig inte förrän han känner av en stark aura och gömmer sig. Sasuke bestämmer sig för att följa med dem för att hitta sina ägare, och de lämnar honom vid camping-skylten där Sasuke senast såg dem. Senare stöter de på en sjuk Golden Retriver tik vid namn Lenny som söker sin son. Som den ynkrygg han är, vill inte GB komma i närheten av en sjuk en. Men Weed blir besviken på honom och hjälper Lenny och Weed mot Blue, Ned och Bell för att rädda Lennys son Merr. Efter det följer GB Weed överallt, och det var han som förklarade för Ken att Weed var Gins son. För även om GB är en ynkrygg, visar han mod och rättvisa när det väl behövs. Han är blir under mangan gång en av skämtarna tillsammans med Sasuke, som kommer tillbaka under striden mot Hôgen. I Apkriget, springer, GB, Weed, Sasuke och Kyôshirô söderut för att ta reda på vad som händer där. När Weed behöver förstärkningar i striden mot babianen Shôgun, springer GB till ett annat revir. Där finner han Buruge och tar honom till slutstriden där de slåss mot babian-generalen tillsammans, I slaget om Hokkaido, spenderar han mesta tiden med att finna förstärkningar och övertala Weed, som har smekmånad med Koyuki, att gå till Hokkaido för att rädda Gins flock från Viktor. I Hybrid-björnarna, följer GB och hans vänner Weed till det ställer han lämnade sin maka Koyuki och hennes bror Kotetsu. Där möter de hybridbjörnar, och Weeds förlorade bror Joe, som förklarar om björnproblemet i skogen. Strid efter strid kämpas mot de enorma Hybrid-björnarna. GB faller offer för den sista Hybrid-björnen, då dennes klor skadat hans rygg. Men när han ser att Weed är i fara, överger han all sin feghet och trots sina allvarliga skador, lyckas han bita av en av björnens klor. I sitt sista andetag, viskar han sina kända sista ord: "Jag är rädd. Jag vill inte dö. Men jag är stolt över att jag kunde rädda dig" Animé GB var en hejduk åt Nero tillsammans med Sasuke. En gång var han nära att bli påkörd av en lastbil, men Smith räddade honom. Sex månader senare då han jagade duvor, stal en valp den. Efter an snabb strid förstår GB att den är för valpens sjuka mamma. Han varnar valpen att han ska lämna bergen med sn mor, då Nero inte tvekar om man är tik eller valp. Då GB kommer tillbaka tomhänt till Nero, blir hans ledare ursinnig. Nero ber då GB att ta änderna i en gård då han vill ha "fågelkött", om han inte vill dö. Dock när GB inspekterar dammen vid gården ser han att den är vaktad en Tosa. Han möter valpen igen, men GB är för arg för att vilja ha med honom att göra. Då kommer Sasuke, som fått befallning då GB inte kom tillbaka att döda änder, för att han vill ha GB med sig. Då GB förstår att Shiban inte vet nått om Banken, lurar GB honom att bli bete åt vakthunden så att GB kan ta en and och fly. Då dyker valpen upp igen och anfaller Tosan då GB inte gör nått för att rädda sin vän. GB flyr, men när han hör valpens yl, vänder han om och ser honom i vakthundens käftar. Detta väcker mod i den fege Settern och han anfaller. Efter valpen tagit av Banken öra med en teknik (Zetsu Tenrô Battôga), flyr vakthunden in i sin hundkoja då Smith dyker upp. De går till valpens mor, Sakura. Hon känner Smith då det var han som förde henne ut från Ôu, men tappade bort honom då han räddade GB. Innan hon dör, ber hon Smith ta valpen till sin far, Ôus överbefälhavare Gin. GB som trott att allt bara vart en legend blir häpen, dock är det han som ger valpen hans namn, Weed (ogräs). Så att han aldrig ska behöva vara ensam då ogräs finns överallt. Från dagen är GB Weeds dopfadder och en av hans närmaste vänner. GB är en väldigt feg hanne, men under tidens lopp blir han mer självsäker, även om han inte slåss lika bra som de andra av Ôus krigare. Kagetora refererad både GB och Sasuke som idioter, även om GB inte är lika tankspridd, eller pratar för mycket, som Sasuke. Då det var Sasuke som satte dem i trubbel då GB vandrat för långt in på Hôgens revir. Denna gång slåss GB direkt för att rädda Sasuke från Hôgens hannar. Det bevisar att, även om han är feg, så har han modet och rättvisan i sig när det gäller. Efter att fört den räddade Gin till en varm källa och Sasuke fört de tre skadade generalerna från Hôgens sida, skickar Gin iväg GB till Weed. På vägen ser han Hôgen, och ser sin chans att anfalla. Anfallet blir inte som han tänkt sig, men han blir räddad av Jerome. Han är sedan med i slutstriden, och när våren kommer är han en av dem som ropar på överbefälhavare Weed. Kategori:Hanar/Hannar/Män Kategori:Hundar Kategori:Avlidna Kategori:Andra hundraser Kategori:Tamhundar Kategori:Vildhundar Kategori:Ôu-krigarna Kategori:Weed - Silver Fangs son